Novelty soap bars traditionally come in a wide range of colors, shapes, and sizes selected to add fun to one's bathing and/or showering experience. An example is a soap bar shaped as a hand microphone and mounted on a looped rope to be worn around a person's neck. When in the shower, the person may pretend to be a singing star, singing into the soap microphone.
While this and other novelty soap bars have proven commercially successful in the past, an object of the invention is to provide a new and improved novelty soap bar that is fun to handle.